Honeymoon
by sailormoon1982
Summary: Gene and Alex have just gotten married and now on their honeymoon.


Honeymoon

Gene and Alex have just gotten married and now on their honeymoon. I do not own Ashes or Ashes or Life on mars BBC and Kudos dose. I' am not making any money from this story. This is just for fun. This is UN beta'd so all mistakes are mine. Since my stories are set in the 2000. The way I see it in my eyes that Gene and Alex met in 2006 right after Sam's got hit by the car. And they got married year later in 2007. This is set in June of 2007 the day after they got married and left to go on their honeymoon. I have reread this to make sure that I did not have any missing words, or any names that do not belong in this story. If any of my readers who read this story when it was first up seen the name Severus in this story am very sorry about that. The day I was writing this I got very sidetracked by a Harry Potter site that I found that had pictures of Severus in DH part 2. He is one of my favorites in the Harry Potter series. And if you have seen my profile you know I like Hermione and Severus stories. In the future I will make sure not to get sidetracked with something else when working on my Ashes to Ashes story. If you want to read the uncut versions of any of my stories. You can eather read them on aff my penanme is the same on there as it on here or you can read them on archive of our own. My penname on there is ashestoashesfan2012. both the links to both sites are in my profile.

Alex could not help but smile at the sight of the hotel her and Gene would be spending their honeymoon in. They entered the lobby and went up to the front desk and got their room keys.

"Oh Gene It's beautiful!" Alex gasped as they entered their room.

"You like it?" Gene asked as he sat their suit cases down in the corner.

"Like it? I love it! I especially can't wait to check out the bedroom my manic lion for a husband." Alex answered with a seductive grin.

"Hmmm I do love the way you think my dear bolly. I do believe our room also hot tub in it. Care to try it out bolly?" Gene asked as he approached her.

"Sounds fun Lead the way." Alex answered as she undid her blouse and dropped it to the floor.

The couple made their way through the bedroom toward the hot tub, stripping their clothes away as they did. They saw the hot tub in corner of the bedroom and climbed in. Gene pulled Alex onto his lap and kissed her hard and passionately. Alex threaded her fingers through his blond hair, moaning as she did.

"Mmm I've loved the way you kissed me ever since we been together." Alex whispered as they pulled apart.

"And I love the way you feel in my arms, my dearest wife." Gene whispered as he nuzzled her neck.

"I still don't know what a woman like you is doing with a man like me bolls" said Gene.

"Your wife I so love the sound of that I never thought I would again. And to answer your question on what am doing with a man like you Gene hunt is just loving you" she sighed as he began kissing along her neck, throat and jaw line.

Gene began kissing down her body, as he did; Alex's hands mapped a course of their own along his body. As they made love to each other. Later Gene managed to roll on his side and pulled his new bride tightly to him. They lay there gasping for air for a good five minutes or so before either could speak.

"Gods you're amazing bolly." he whispered as he gently kissed her.

"So are you. And you're all mine. No one else's my great manic lion." she replied as she snuggled deeper into his arms.

The couple fell asleep tightly wrapped in each other's arms. They slept for most of the day. As the sun was setting off in the distance, they were having a romantic candle lit dinner for two in front of the roaring fire in their room.

"I love you." Alex said as she covered his hand with hers.

"And I love you." Gene replied as he smiled at her.

Both Gene and Alex spent the next week in pure happiest. At the fact that even those it was second marriage for them both they knew that they would and could make it work.

The End


End file.
